


Little Things #40

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [40]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Whiney Yugyeom





	Little Things #40

" _Yah_! Did you just call me ugly?!"

"Because you sold me out to Jinyoung- _hyung_! Did you see how he tried to kill me earlier?"

"He was just staring at you!"

"He was planning my murder! Who's to stop him from throwing the fork and puncturing my lung?"

"Surely not me since you just called me ugly!"

Believe it or not, you are having this _fight_ while cuddling on bed. You just got home after spending the day with Yugyeom's _hyungs._ As expected, they expressed their love and gratitude towards you because finally, someone's able to control their _maknae._ Yugyeom has some issue with this fact though, because he thought you'll be his teammate, not another bully.

"Why do you even listen when I say you're ugly? I've already told you you're pretty for like... a million times," he asks in a grumble now. You've learned early on that you're dating a giant baby so you're not surprised.

"528 times since this relationship started, to be specific," you close your eyes. You're sure that he's about to drop the issue, only to start another stupid one.

"You counted?!"

"The times you said it? No. But it's equal to the times your ears turn red so... yeah."

Yugyeom twists his body to face you. Yep, he was the _little_ spoon until now. " _Wah_ , who even counts the times they got their boyfriend embarrassed?"

You open your eyes to find him bravely facing you just because he wants to quarrel. If this is another situation, he'll be looking like an overgrown tomato.

"I just wanted to see when you'll be comfortable with me that's why I observe your ears," you say nonchalantly. It's a bit weird but it makes sense for you.

"Well, you should stop now because I'm comfortable with you. You can kiss me in surprise and I'll just laugh in response."

Is he challenging you? Doesn't matter, you lean closer to prove a point. Yugyeom's eyes widen and his head involuntarily moves away. You don't back down; you keep going nearer until your nose touches his. Yugyeom's eyes close, maybe in anticipation or avoidance to dizziness.

"You're so cute," you say adoringly while grazing his nose with yours.

"Do it again," Yugyeom prompts with a sigh, making you giggle.

You repeat the gesture until you see him relax and open his eyes. He holds your face and properly rubs his nose on yours.

"You're cute too," he says while trying to go for a proper kiss.

Which you of course dodge. "Nope. You told me I'm ugly. No kisses for you."

Yugyeom lets out his babiest whine.


End file.
